the mortal games
by mortalinstrumentsfanfictiongal
Summary: the games what 6 will win?


Hey I do not own the mortal instruments or the hunger games

chapter 1:The Reaping

**Jace point of view **

_Today is the day the reaping._ Let me tell you about myself. I am Jonathan(Jace) Herandale, I am 6 foot 1, I was born with golden like tan, I have gold eyes, gold hair, I am 17 years old, I am slightly muscular, and my best friend is Clarissa(Clary or Rissa(only I can call her Rissa) Fairchild she is 16 years old she has uncontrollable curly red hair emerald green eyes and is 5 foot 5.

Now back to today me, Clary, Izzy, Alec, and Max are walking to the place where the reaping takes place.

Dorthea said when we were all lined up, "Hello district 12 I will draw 6 names 3 boys and 3 girls as always ladies first. ' Aline Penhollow'" Helen hugged her Dorthea continued, "'Isabelle Lightwood'" _wait are they really going to make her go she is 9 months pregnant_ I heard a 'no' and realized it came from Alec she drew another name "'Clarissa Fairchild' now boys 'Sebastian Verlac', 'Alexander Lightwood' and 'Maxwell Lightwood'" at that I yelled, "I volunteer as tribute." and walked up stage.

On the train...

It was me, Clary(_the girl I love_), Izzy(_My adoptive sister_), Alec (_My adoptive brother_), Sebastian(_My nemesis_), Aline, Katniss(_Mentor_), and Peeta(_Mentor_). Katniss asked, "how about we go in a circle and say our names and something about us." Clary said, " I'm Clary and I am in love with Jace I use the whip, daggers, and spears." I said, " I'm Jace and I'm in love with Clary I use every weapon except whip." her eyes brightened up. Sebastian said, " I'm Sebastian and I hate all these people especially Jace I use daggers." I said, "I hate you too." Izzy said, " Izzy I live with these 2 idiots and Rissa (Pointing at me, Rissa, and Alec) literally all I hear is complaining from that idiot(Pointing at me) I am same as Clary with weapons." me and Alec said, " That hurts my feelings(Alec)/ego(Me)." Alec said, "Alec and I use bow and arrow." Aline said, "Aline I use daggers."

opening parade...

Me, Clary, Izzy, Sebastian, Alec, and Aline are in a wagon. When we start moving pick Clary up and she wraps her legs around my waist and we started making out and the crowd was cheering. We stop moving and I pull away and set Clary down. Next was interviews.

**Caesar point of view**

I got to district 12. I said, " From district 12 the one and only Jonathan Herandale." the crowed cheered as he walked in. I asked, "Is there a special girl?" He said, "There's a girl I really like Rissa or strawberry. And just call me Jace." I said, " well if you win there is no way she can refuse." Jace said, "If I win she dies I brought her with me Clarissa Fairchild." I said, "Actually now 6 people can go home." the buzzer went off and Jace walkedout. I said, "next Clarissa Fairchild or Rissa." Clarissa walked in and said, " just Clary please only Jace, Izzy, Alec, and Max can call me Rissa or Strawberry."

"how old are you?"

"16"

"Do you like Jace back?"

"yes"

"do you have much family?"

" It's just me, mom, my step dad Luke. Aunt Maryce(Moms sister), Uncle Robert, Izzy, Alec, and Max Lightwood."

"That seems rough how do you feel having family and the boy you like here?"

"I like to think we'll protect each other like we always do but it will be hard."

"who lives with you?"

"my mom, Luke, Aunt Maryce, Uncle Robert, Izzy, Alec, Max, and Jace." the buzzer goes off.

I say, " next Alexander Lightwood." he comes in and sits and says, " Alec."

"How is it living with all those people?"

"I love them all so it is OK but crowded because 9 plus 4 on the way people in a 3 bedroom house."

"what are the sleeping arrangements?"

"my mom and dad in one room. Aunt Jocelyn and uncle Luke in another. Then in the last one me, Izzy, Clary, Jace and Max."

"what do you mean by for on the way? Izzy is obviously pregnant" "mom has 1 on the way and Aunt Jocelyn has 2 on the way." the buzzer goes off.

I say, "next Isabelle Lightwood."

she says, " Just Izzy."

"how far along are you in pregnancy?"

"9 months I'm due next week."

"how does it feel?"

"to be honest I'm scarred." the buzzer goes off.

**Izzy point of view**

chapter 2: the games and a unexpected birth

time to go into the arena...

5-4- 3-2-1. I run as fast as I can to the woods. I hear Clary shout, "Izzy behind you!" I turn to see Sebastian ready to kill me when I see the tip of a knife come trough his chest. Clary is standing there and says, "come on Jace and Alec have two back packs for each of us and I got permission to bring your baby backpack." Jace and Alec come up to us 3 minutes later. We head off to find a camp on the way Clary handed me a whip. When we found a camp it was dark suddenly a light came up. Jace said, " Clary read off the names." Clary said, "first kill Sebastian Verlac. Aline Penhollow. Gabriel Lightwood. Gideon Lightwood. James Carsairs." two people jumped out of a bush. One said, "Are you guys good alliances?" I said, "Yes. Clary killed Sebastian." The boy said, "what are your names?" I said, "I'm Izzy Lightwood. That's(points at Alec) Alec Lightwood. (points at Jace) Jace Herandale. (points at Clary) Clary Fairchild." Jace said, "hey Will."the boy said, " Jace last time I saw you you had a crush on a 5 year old you called her Strawberry. I'm William Herandale but call me Will." the girl said, "Theresa Grey call me Tessa." Jace said, "These crazy people are my family and girlfriend. You know if we all make it to the end 6 people are allowed to go home. That idiot got pregnant at a week before she turned 16." Clary said, " Izzy is pregnant you called her an idiot and she has a whip." I felt a sharp pain and said, "Clary pears." Clary said, "Izzy your lucky I had to learn how to deliver a baby. How far apart and how long are the contractions." I said, "5 minutes apart 2 minutes." "Izzy when 2 more contractions hit tell me." one hit hart then another I said, "Clary 2 more hit 1 minute apart." I had to take off my pants Alec grabbed one of my hands Clary said, "Now every time a contraction hits push." I said, "Alec I hate you." Alec Said, "What did I do?" Clary said, "She doesn't really hate you. Izzy one more big push." I heard a baby cry Clary said, "It's a girl and she has very strong lungs." Clary cleaned the baby up, wrapped her in a pink blanket and handed her to me. I smiled down at her and said, "hey there Emma. Clary hand me the mommy's little girl one piece outfit and a diaper." I dressed her when a guy came around and tried to kill me and Emma. A whip wrapped around his neck and Jace stabbed him and a few seconds later a cannon went off. Jace said we should find a cave instead but we will do that in the morning Izzy get some sleep you to Clary." Clary said, " can I hold Emma?" I said, "Yes cause I know you can sleep and hold a baby you did it many time when max was a baby and you were 7 then." I handed her Emma and fell asleep.

**Jace point of view**

chapter 3: finding a cave

I looked at Rissa and said, "My girlfriend how I wish you know how much I love you cause you are my world." Rissa smiled in her sleep. Me Will and Alec took turns sleeping 2 of us slept at a time Emma woke up ounce tonight actually last night it's almost 8:00 and she shows no signs of waking up again until a little later. Will said, "That Clary is a keeper she seems good with kids and I can tell she loves you how long have you lived there since you were 6 right?" I nodded by the position of the sun it's 8:00 am. Time to wake Rissa, Izzy,Tessa, and Alec up I walk over to Rissa and said, "Rissa time to wake up it's 8:00 babe wake up." Rissa woke up and said, "I heard what you said about me being your world well your my guardian angel." She said, "Izzy wake up it's 8:00 am everyone else will be waking up soon and we gotta find a cave preferably by water then we go find non poisonous berries and if we're lucky a few bird eggs." Izzy woke up fast at that and I said on our way here I found a cave but you sorta have to climb in and out so we can make a fire without being noticed and it's by a river and some berry bushes. Come on." everybody followed me we found a 18 year old in the cave but luckily her and us were the only ones to notice plus nobody will come out this far so I killed the girl and dragged her further down the river so nobody would find us. I slid all our stuff down then Izzy went down, then Tessa, Rissa holding Emma, Alec, Me, and Will. I said, "the girls should stay in here as much as possible while me Alec and Will take turns staying with the girls during the day. I'll keep track of the people k?" everyone nodded.

That night...

I went to the mouth of the cave the thing came on. _Sebastian Verlac. Aline Penhollow. Gabriel Lightwood. Gideon Lightwood. James Carsairs. Cecelia Herandale. Samuel Wellington. Megan Wellington. Jessica Dias. Phoebe Dias. Samantha Dias._ I slid back down Rissa said, "Who died and how many left?" I said, " Sebastian Verlac, Aline Penhollow, Gabriel Lightwood, Gideon Lightwood, James Carsairs, CeceliaHerandale, Samuel Wellington, Megan Wellington, Jessica Dias, Phoebe Dias, and Samantha Dias. So 61-" I was cut off by a 5 cannons. I say, "now 56 of us left." Izzy said, "wow and it's only day 2." I say, "it'll be over before to much longer." Iz said, "then we can all go home." Will said, "Me and Tessa don't have a home to go to." Clary said, "you can come home with us." Tessa said, "you sure?" Clary nodded.

Chapter 4: going home

2 weeks later...

I said, "only 10 people left." I heard 3 cannons then another Clary said, "7 left." I heard a rustling outside Me, Will, and Alec Crawled out to see a 18 year old boy he tried to kill us but we killed him first then I heard a 'congratulations you lucky six seven counting the baby. So Jonathan Herandale, William Herandale, Theresa Grey, Clarissa Fairchild, Isabelle Lightwood, Alexander Lightwood, and Emma Lightwood get to go home.' Izzy came most of the way up and handed me Emma so she could get out, Tessa came out, Lastly Clary with Emma's bag. We all ran to the clearing and got in the helicopter. When we landed and after the final interviews We were asked where we were going we all said, "district 12." She said, "but 2 of you are from district 11." Will said, " our homes got bombed during the reaping and our parents died so we're staying with them."

Back at home...

I ran inside followed by Izzy(holding Emma), Alec, Clary, Will, and Tessa. Jocelyn said, "who are you 2?" Will said, "I am William Herandale and this is Theresa Grey both our parents died due to a bombing on our houses Clary said you might not mind us staying here." Maryce said, " We don't mind how old are you William?" Will Said, "17 and I go by Will." Maryce said, "Theresa?" Tessa said, "16 and I go by Tessa. We made an alliance with these guys." Izzy said, " I think you might already know this I gave birth the first night." Maryce said, "Izzy a bad sickness has been going around simon died and Max is very sick and as you know Clary is basically the nurse in this family. Clary your mother is due tomorrow with the twins." Clary said come on mom you could go into labor at any minute so lets get you to your room." 


End file.
